Truth or Dare with the Gang
by AutumnSoldier
Summary: What happens when the gang get together for a night of truth or Dare. Hilarity ensues with lots of twists and turns. Rated T for language and Adrian is drunk ;P this story was adopted from RileyGoode
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not right this chapter. I adopted this story. This is by RileyGoode. My chapter will be up soon. Characters are owned by Richelle Mead. **

I was sitting on the couch watching TV in Lissa's room while Lissa was telling her all about her day with Christian but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Rose,Rose are you even listening to me?" Lissa asked

"Soz I sorta just blanked for a mo., what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you and Dimitri wanted to come on a double date with me and Christian next weekend?"

"How can we Christian doesn't know that we're dating! Can we stop talking about your night out now? It's boring"

"Fine, if you go and get everyone to meet in Adrian's room we can play some games!" Lissa said after a while.

-10 minutes later in Adrian's Room-

"Okay what are we going to play?" asked an enthusiastic Christian

"ToD" suggested Eddie

"ToD?" asked Jill

"Truth or Dare" said Lissa "But guys you really don't want to play ToD with Rose!"

"Why not?" Christian asked

"OH yeah you guys weren't with us at J's party"

"Why what happened at J's" asked Eddie

"Who's J?" Dimitri and Christian asked at the same time. Lissa and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" everyone asked

"Allot of things happened at J's party, J is one of our best mates and one of us used to date him" I answered

"Which one?" Dimitri demanded

"Okay let's play ToD"

"'Kay" they all replied

"I'll start" Screamed Eddie

"Christian…truth or dare?"

"Ummm…Truth"

"Have you ever been skinny dipping and if so who with?"

"Yeah I have been skinny dipping with Simon…My turn…Rose truth or dare?"

"Wait Rose cant go this early in the game or there will be some sorta explosion/disaster/injury etc." Said Lissa

I smiles mischievously

"Fine, Dimitri ToD?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dress up as a girl and then give Stan a lap dance"

"Lol Stanny-boys going to get a big fright" I said in between laughing

"Come on Dimitri let's get to work" Lissa said over enthusiastically

-20 minutes later everyone but Dimitri outside Stan's office snickering-

"IM NOT ебля GAY" Shouted Dimitri then he stormed out of Stan's room shooting Christian a death glare.

everyone but Dimitri was having a fit as they ran back to Adrian's room.

"Eddie ToD?"

"After that I think I'll choose truth"

Dimitri looked like he had been hoping that Eddie would choose a dare so I leant over and whispered what he should ask Eddie

"Have you ever kissed a girl in this room and if so who was she and was there more than one girl?"

"Umm yeah I've kissed more than on girl in this room..."

"Who?"

"…um …Rose, Lissa and Mia. I only kissed Rose and Lissa on dares though! So it's my turn now am I right… Rose ToD?"

"Well lets see im not a wimp like the rest of you so whatdya think…Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to…"

"Ohhh hurry the FUCK up"

"Rose don't swear!"

"Teach me to swear in Russian!"

"NO"

"Then I wont stop swearing in English" I said smugly

"I dare you to…"

I get up and head to the door

"Rose where are you going?"

"I'll be right back"

-5mins later-

"I m back" I said as she came through the door carrying my laptop

"you went to get your laptop?" Lissa asked

"Yeah so what!"

"We're playing a game!"

"I thought we could use some tunes. Anyway Eddie needed more time to think of a dare for me so. Eddie you got a dare yet?"

"Yeah, I dare you to tie Jessie to a tree…"

"Easy"

"Let me finish, while Dimitri chases you if he catches you then you have to take off one piece of clothing! You get a 10 second head start. Still want to do a dare?"

"Fine, this will be fun!"

As soon as I got out of the door I knew that my 10 seconds was slipping away so I ran to the nearest window, opened it and jumped out of it as soon as I hit the ground I ran to the Moroi dorm I had beat Dimitri this far. I slipped past the guardian that was on watch then I run up to the room that Jessie and Ralf shared, I quickly knock on the door and Jessie answers I ask:

"Jessie, can you come with me please?"

"Sure, sweet thang"

I would normally punch Jessie in the face if he said that to her but I knew that Dimitri was on his way. I had already decided not to got to my normal tree.

"Can we go out the window I don't want to get caught by the guardian on watch!"

"Sure, lucky I'm on the first floor ain't it!"

We got to the window I opened it jumped out and Jessie followed we quickly ran to the cover of the trees I led Jessie to the tree I planned on tying him to. He bent down to kiss me and I pushed him against the tree and grabbed the rope then I wrapped it around Jessie, I stopped him from screaming by kissing him lightly on his lips every time I went round once the rope was tied I ripped his top of and poured the chocolate sauce that I had got from the kitchen earlier all over him then I wrote on the sauce on his chest "Lick me" after I did that I gagged him and finally I climbed the tree and fell asleep.

I was woken by the sound of footsteps, Dimitri I thought and I was right for a few minutes later he stepped out of the trees, he saw Jessie and knew he had been beaten. He walked up to Jessie and started to untie him. I jumped down from my hiding spot in the tree and said

"Wait I need to get a pic!"

"I what sorts knot did you use to tie this rope?"

"Ummm…Rose's knot"

"Well I cant get it to come undone!" Dimitri exclaimed

"Well if you get out of the pic then I ll come and undo it, Deal?"

"Deal"

Dimitri moved out of the way and I took some pics then she moved to where she had tied the knot and pulled on one of the lose ends and the rope droped to the ground and Jessie ran off back to his dorm room. Dimitri and I headed back to Adrian's room. When we got inside everyone wanted to know what happened outside, Adrian got sulky when he relised that I wasn't going to take a piece of clothing off.

"My turn right…Lissa ToD?"

"Truth"

**Hey. Sorry the new chapter will be up soon. Probably tomorrow. I'm just doing a final edit and stuff. So yeh. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. I hope it's all right. So here goes.**

"Wimp," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear. "Who, apart from Christian, is the hottest guy in the room?" She bit her lip.

"Ummm… Adrian?" It sounded more like a question; I would have been embarrassed to say that too.

"Adrian, ToD," this would be good.

"DARE!" he half screamed, half slurred. Great. He was drunk.

"Ok…' Liss said slowly, "I dare you to strip to your boxers and go profess your love to Alberta." He stood up, swaying drunkly, "girls, pay attention, this is a once in a lifetime thing, except you Little Damphire, you can see this whenever you want.' He said winking at me. I got up and slapped him across the face. Every one winced. There was a bright red hand mark on his cheek and he was rubbing it profusely.

We made our way down to the commons and across to the guardian dorms, video camera in hand. Dimitri couldn't come because he would get fired. I promised to record this for him. We stood around the corner, watching and trying to suppress our laughter.

Alberta opened her door. Looking like we'd dragged her out of bed. Her hair was mussed and slightly damp, yet she still looked ready for action. She looked at Adrian funnily, then asked "Ivashkov, are you drunk?" He shook his head violently. If he had a brain it would have been shaken loose.

"Alberta, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer, I love you!" He had a huge, shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her. She punched him in the jaw, now it was my turn to wince. He fell to his knees and started screaming about how she had ripped his heart to shreds. He actually had tears streaming down his face. But that was probably from the pain. I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing. Alberta looked, no, glared in our direction and started to walk towards us. We took off. We all ran back to Adrian's room in hysterics. We all sat around in a circle laughing really hard. Now it was Adrian's turn:

"Belikov, Truth or Dare?" Dimitri hesitated slightly before answering confidently:

"Dare." Adrian smirked so huge; I thought his mouth would fall of his face.

"I dare you to…" He said, everyone leaned forward expectantly.

"Move your ass Ivashkov!" I screamed knowing that what was coming was going to suck for me and Dimitri. I just prayed that no one was going to get us in trouble with Kirova, if you catch my drift.

"Make out with Rose." Everyone gasped loudly expecting him to decline and go punch Adrian. Well let's say they were a little bit surprised when he leaned over and kissed me.

**Cliffy. Tell me what you think. I wasn't going to do this so early on but I have an extensive plan and this is just the beginning. So please review, I'd love to know what you think. This being my first on and all plus if you have any truth or dare ideas they would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them!**

**My thanks go to: aayou1, Bralt (I love your stories!), ItaSaku1 + everyone who added it to their favourites or alerts etcetera. **

**So disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters. The credit goes to Richelle Mead.**

I heard the synchronised gasp around the room as Dimitri leaned over to kiss me. We broke apart after what seemed eternity and looked at the faces of the rest of the occupants in the room. Lissa looked smug, even though she was trying to hide it. Adrian was grinning like a drunken fool… hell he was a drunken fool. Everyone jaws looked slack and I swear I could hear crickets chirping.

'Shut your mouths before you catch a fly.' I said dryly, not hinting at the nervousness that was growing inside me. Christian was the first to compose himself, closing his mouth and put his "I'm such a rebel smirk".

'Belikov,' he said conversationally 'come with me.'

**Dimitri POV (: D)**

For some unknown reason I was feeling nervous. What the hell. The worst he could do is light me on fire! Oh god. I followed him out into the hall where he proceeded to tell me all the things he would do to me if I ever hurt Rose.

'I may act like I hate her, but I love her like a sister.' I nodded, slightly shocked that I was… frightened? No, nervous.

'I promise,' I said, hoping my voice wouldn't portray how I felt, 'I love her.' He nodded, more to himself than me. Then walked back into the room, as I was about to re-enter Eddie walked out and glared daggers at me.

'I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her I will rip out one of your kidneys so you can still live and feed it to you. Then rip out your throat and feed your body to the sharks.' Without waiting for an answer or confirmation he walked back into the room, I quickly followed not wanting another one of these talks.

**RPOV**

Christian walked back in and Eddie walked out and I kind of freaked, slightly. About ten seconds after Eddie walked in Dimitri walked in. He looked kinda nervous/weirded out and glanced once or twice at Christian and Eddie and finally seated himself beside me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

'Err Jill, truth or dare?' Dimitri asked nervously.

'Truth.' She said quietly.

'Um,' he had no idea what to say, so I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I just smiled and nodded.

'Jill, what is the worst thing you have ever done.' She thought for a moment, and then said:

'I told Stan to get screwed.' I giggled; I had done so much worse. Every one remained quiet and Adrian just pat her on the back. She smiled shyly and crimson coloured her naturally pale cheeks.

'Rose, truth or dare?' I gave her a look and she grinned at me realizing what I would most obviously choose. 'Okay. Run through the guardian dorms and scream about banana smoothies and rainbow unicorns!' Not bad… OK. TO sum it up in two words, It sucked.

I got up, threw open the doors and jogged over to where the guardians would hopefully be sleeping right now.

'Holy crap is that a rainbow unicorn I see?' I yelled at the top of my lungs. 'OMG! He has a banana smoothie! GIMME!' I the leapt and tackled the air and began to punch it angrily until a very tired and angry looking Alberta dragged me away. I quickly jabbed her in the ribs and skipped/ran all the way back to Adrian's room with my friends, minus Dimitri running not far behind me.

We finally arrived back, with all the Moroi out of breath and laughing at my stupidity. WE pulled our self together and walked back in where I crashed on Dimitri's lap and asked the million dollar question:

'Adrian, Truth or Dare?'

**Short and not all that good, I know, sorry I haven't updated sooner, it's been hectic lately, one of my friends moved away and stuff. Crap excuse I know, but it was sad. End of summer. Humph. All of Australia is felling it, aye. Especially NSW at the moment. All the floods, Kind of sucks. Any way if any one has any really funny dares for Adrian or truths or Dares in general I REALLY NEED SOME! Review. PLEASE I have severe writers block, even though I have only written two chapters. I cannot think of a scary, horrifying dare! Please help. Anyway see you peeps.  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Itasaku, lovingbites and rosedimitri4ever: So evil of you. :P I shall use it. Thank you.**

**Schubackk: Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter will be alright.**

**Here is my disclaimer and then we shall continue this story: I do not own any of the characters *sigh* they belong to Richelle Mead.**

'Adrian, truth or dare?'

'Dare!' he slurred, he was so drunk, this was going to be sooo fun. I grinned mirthlessly and through his drunken stupor he got the message. His face paled and he gulped loudly.

'Too late to change to truth?' I laughed evilly and I swear I saw him quiver with fright.

'I am going to go set up a microphone in the dining hall, you are going to go down wearing the Edward Cullen boxers we all know you own, taking Christian with, telling everyone how much you love him, snog him, then propose.' I smiled, pleased with myself. Christian's face showed pure horror, though it was going red with fury.

'ROSE YOU EVIL LITTLE BI…' I held my hand up to stop his evident onslaught of brutality and vulgar words.

'You get to reject him, slap him for all I care. I only wish to see him humiliated.' He slowly nodded his head. Still unsure.

'I told you it was a bad idea to play Truth or Dare with Rose, but nooo. Well at least nothing has been blown up… yet.' Said Lissa, laying on the fake anger, so thick you could easily tell she was joking.

'Sparky's head nearly exploded.' I said innocently, receiving several laughs and a death glare from Christian. I smiled my best man-eater smile and he cringed slightly. Bitch. In all the insults and jokes I hadn't noticed Adrian leaving, but there he was, wearing Edward Cullen boxers. I laughed flat out till my face was red and my sides hurt. When I was finished we got up and headed to the dining rooms where people were probably hanging and or eating. Hundreds of students milled around chatting and eating when Adrian finally made his way on stage. As if it was rehearsed, all the heads turned to look at him. Laughter rang out from everywhere. I then pressed record on the camera and waited. Soon he dragged a struggling Christian up to stand beside him.

'I wish to tell everyone standing in this hall: I LOVE CHRISTIAN OZERA!' he then leaned over and snogged him. There were awws and laughs and people yelling all sorts of things. Good and bad… Adrian then proceeded to get down on one knee.

'From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. You were such an emo I knew we were surly meant to be. You entranced me with your godly looks,' I heard a snort from Adrian which he artfully made sound like he was crying; I knew better, I was using every inch of self-control I had not to burst out laughing.

'You had an amazing personality to match. Christian James Ozera. Will you marry me?' He asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

'A. I am not gay,' said Christian quietly and menacingly.

'B:' He then proceeded to kick an already unstable Adrian square in the chest. Adrian barrelled over into a crowd of guys who were the cliché broad-shouldered, idiotic jocks of our school, who gave him a look and Adrian got the picture and ran. The hated it when people who weren't as "cool" as them went near them, particularly ones wearing Edward Cullen boxers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks heaps for the reviews: especially Angel wolf11021: that is a brilliant idea and it will be in this chapter ;P. Also thanks to VAlover21, ItaSaku1 and Bralt **

**All the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

I don't think I ever laughed so much. It was almost impossible to breathe; bent over double clutching my stomach. Adrian had a large bruise on his face, the size of my fist. Soon when we were settled we began to play again.

'Jailbait: truth or dare?' Jill sighed irritably before answering.

'Truth.' Would this girl ever grow a pair? Ok the words in that statement totally contradicted each other… but you get my meaning.

'Who in this room do you like?' Asshole. He knew very well.

'You' she mumbled meekly. He giggled girlishly and I jumped up and punched him. Making both the sides of his face look the same. He he he.

'Lissa, Truth or Dare.' She asked, trying to kill the awkward tension as I walked back over and crashed next to Dimitri.

'Dare.' That's my girl.

'Take this red bull,' she pulled out a can from god knows where, 'This powerade, this V, this monster and this mother, mix it all together and you and Rose run to Kirova's office and start screaming about whatever weird shit you can think of.' That was a good dare.

Pretty soon we had it all mixed and poured into two separate cups. It was a browny colour and looked kind of gross. But we quickly skulled it. I felt the adrenaline of the sugar rush and we full pelted to headmistress Kirova's office where I had the feeling she would still be working. The old hag was something of a prude and work-a-holic.

I pushed open the doors to see her hunched over her desk like the old nagging vulture she is.

'When did vultures start nagging people?' I asked myself. She looked up and glared.

'Uhhh I mean cultures have different… steeples?' that was so lame. I grinned at her.

'What do you want Rosemarie, Vasilissa?'

'LISSA!'

'ROSE!' we yelled at the same time and had a huge giggling fit. The Lissa stopped and became the perfect picture of innocence.

'Can I use your pee pee potty?' she asked. I giggled immaturely at her use of pee pee.

'Vasilissa!' She yelled.

'ELLEN!' Yelled lissa.

'ROSE!' I yelled. This was too funny.

'I NEED TO WEEEEEEE!' yelled Lissa. Kirova got out of her seat, ready to start yelling when Dimitri opened the door and walked in. His face showed barely contained laughter. Kirova. Lost the glare and straightened her clothes. Old hag had a thing for my man. I supressed the urge to glare at her and say multiple profanities.

'Guardian Belikov.' She said politely… almost… warmly?

'Ellen.' He nodded in her direction. Good Dimitri. Wow. Even my thoughts were hyper. I giggled. Everyone sent me weird looks before Dimitri grabbed me and Lissa by the wrists and dragged us out of the room. When we were far enough away he burst into laughter. I loved his laugh and laughed along till he straightened up. He grinned at me, one of his full, rare smiles that I loved. We made our way back to the room. We hadn't filmed it but we had used a voice recorder to record it. We seriously needed some help.

**I know. Short and not the best but I loved all the reviews and thought I would be nice and write this for you guys. Please if you have any suggestion, ideas and especially ideas for dares they would be much appreciated. I also don't mind constructive criticism, so if you like it, hate it, REVIEW IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you VAlover21: I'm glad you liked it. **

**ItaSaku1: I know… Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**So anyway… The characters aren't mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized_

_The city's your playground,_

_I watch you take a bite_

_At 5am roaming in the streets_

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit_

_You cool, I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_If you're dancing up on tables_

_You go you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_cause you can shake it shake it shake it _

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess _

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_Hot mess- Cobra Starship._

Ok, so that was not one of our finest moments. My stomach ached from all our laughing. I lay back in Dimitri's arms and snuggled against his chest. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. We had decided to take a short break from truth or dare and play I never with M&Ms. Lissa handed us fifteen each and began.

'I've never been suspended.' Eddie, Christian, Adrian and I each ate one. Adrian went next.

'I've never been called a cradle-robber.' I sent him an extremely scary death glare as Dimitri sighed and ate one.

'I never broke anyone's bones.' Said Jill, grinning. I ate one and to my surprise, so did Dimitri. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged and said:

'Some kid pissed of my best friend back when I was in high school and it was either I broke something or she killed him.' I nodded. Then looked back at him.

'Wasn't Ivan…' He shook his head and grinned at me.

'Grace. She was a dhampir, very violent and but ended up one of the top Guardians in Russia. Ther was also an old campus saying: Either Belikov breaks your nose, or Stephenson breaks all your bones. ' I nodded and we continued the game. It was Dimitri's turn.

'I have never… started a school wide food-fight in the cafeteria.' Me and Eddie ate one. It had been a year before me and Lissa had run away and I had to question how Dimitri knew… all well, my turn.

'I never got totally smashed and attempted to snog Alberta.' Adrian looked down, shame faced and ate one.

Christian spoke next. 'I have never… fallen in love with someone seven years younger than me.' He shot Dimitri a glare. I questioned whether or not to punch Christian but in all honesty he was just looking out for me and wasn't really doing anything wrong. While I waged my mental war the game continued.

'I never attacked any kind of authority figure.'

'I have never had alcohol confiscated by guardians.'

'I've never lit anyone on fire.'

'I've never brought anyone back from the dead.' On and on it went till finally I lost all my M&Ms 'cause everyone ganged up on me. I yawned and snuggled further into chest as he tightened his hold on me and kissed the top of my head. I was just starting to nod off when I heard:

'Don't go to sleep Rosie posie or something may just happen to your pretty little face'

'Don't try anything Ozera or I swap your eyes with your balls and every time you pee you will have a really bad view.' I said it in the same patronising sickly sweet voice he did and I didn't have to see him to know he looked scared… he knew I'd do it. Just to give me piece of mind though Dimitri whispered into my ear:

'I won't let anything happen to you.' I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. Just as we were all climbing into our beds the door flew open to reveal a very pissed off chick.

**AWW FLUFF! Anyway… I am so mean! I couldn't help it. I haven't really had a cliff hanger and you guys will find out who it is, today or tomorrow. I know who it is… You'd hope so. So reviews and truth or dare ideas! LOVE IT HATE IT REVIEW IT! So anything you want to happen next chapter? Conflict, heart break? You name it. I might do it. Probably will but Just in case I am RosexDimitri through and through and I won't be killing either of them of… either of THEM *cough cough wink wink* nah just kidding all though if you guys really want me to… I might. XP**

**VampireAngelRanger **


	7. Chapter 7

**He he he. So anyway. Here's your update. I just updated a different chapter; it is the one before this one so READ IT FIRST! Enjoy! **

Wow… she was pissed… I wonder why. Then suddenly I realised. My bed was right… and I mean right next to Dimitri's. She looked the same as she did when I last saw her. Except now, she was pissed. All I could think was "at least it isn't my mother" but she could still dob us in to Kirova. Shit. She looked really tall and imposing at this point. Throwing common sense out the window I went with my usual Rose Bravado.

'Aye… Tasha! How are you?' I grinned at her but slowly I felt my insides melting. She subtly glared at me and I realized her pissiness wasn't at me, Phew, it was for Christian.

'What the hell!' Oh, her pissiness was fake. I internally mocked her girly voice. 'I haven't heard from you in ages and here I find you hanging out after curfew and apparently causing plenty of trouble!' Uurgh. She suddenly through on a smile and hugged him, and everyone else in the room. Everyone but me. I was rather disgruntled to find her hugging Dimitri way longer than everyone else. First Kirova now Tasha! What next my mother! Actually no. That's just… eww. Dimitri looked rather uncomfortable. He had said on more than one occasion that they were nothing more than friends.

'Oh Dimka! It has been too long. You know, it wouldn't have to be any time at all if you would only become my guardian.' Again; eww. Except more like ewwwwwwwwwww! Yes. Sometimes my childish amazes me.

'Actually Tasha… we were all just about to go to bed.' Dimitri said quietly. As though we were alredy asleep.

'Ok! Let me help!' She started arranging the beds and I noticed with annoyance she moved by bed heaps far from Dimitri's. Grrr. Just Saying; she should go screw her scarred little self. Everyone kept casting nervous glances towards me and then her. Especially when she pulled out her sleeping bag and plopped it next to Dimitri's. Desperate much! I inaudiably growled. Suddenly my phone rang.

'Hathaway.' I said loudly so everyone in the room would get the message and shut up.

'Hey Rose!' My eyebrows rose in shock and confusion.

'Mom?'

'Yeh… hey. I'm at your room and I kind of brought someone and I wanted you to meet them and um…' Wow was she stuttering?

'Yeh sure… um, I'll be there soon.' I hung up and stared at my phone in wonder.

'I… err… I gotta go. Um yeh.' I got up and walked out the door. I was half way down the door when I heard footsteps behind me. I instantly recoginised the delicious scent of my Comrade.

'Hey Roza. I couldn't let you walk around campus alone I grinned at him. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me long and hard and then I heard the scariest sound ever. The sound of my mother clearing her throught.

**Love Vamps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go. This is the third chapter I put up today SO READ THE OTHERS FIRST!**

We slowly turned around to see the brutally angry face of my mom. Before I knew what was happening me and Dimitri were dragged into my room. Some man was sitting on my bed looking at pictures of me with my friends. He turned around to see us and raised his eyebrows at us. He looked somewhat familiar. Dimitri looked eerily calm.

'How long has this been going on.' She asked me angrily.

'A while.' I said meekly. But then I pulled out my courage and spoke up. 'But before you say a word we love each other very much.' Dimitri nodded confirmation. My mother looked… dare I say happy? But on the other hand the guy looked angry. His eyes were stormy and I finally took time to take in his appearance. He was a Moroi. Tall and he had black hair and a goatee. He wore gold jewellery like a pirate and a ridiculously colourful scarf. Dimitri seemed to notice him for the first time too.

'Zmey…' he gulped.

'Belikov.' He grinned creepily. Wait. They knew each other!

'Hey Rose, this is your father. Ibrahim Mazur.'

I heard Dimitri gulp. To say I was shocked was an understatement. So I put on attitude.

'Hey Old man. How you doin?' I looked at me and smiled lovingly. I only just met the guy but I couldn't help feeling happy. I had never had a father and I guess I could learn to love the guy. Maybe. 'You have like… eighteen birthdays to catch up on… hey stop death glaring my boyfriend.' I noticed this Abe guy was now looking back at Dimitri with the kind of look that just screams "I'm gonna break your knee-caps" I also realized how good it felt to call Dimitri My boyfriend.

'Sorry kiz but I think me and Belikov need a talk.' He was glaring at Dimitri but Dimitri had regained his composure and nodded towards the old man.

'Wow. Not happening. You may be my dad but you have been absent the past eighteen years of my life and you can't magically come back and start threatening my boyfriend.' I growled out. He put on a show of utter shock and hurt.

'Me… threaten him? I just wanted to talk why would I threaten him.' Yeh the innocent look failed on him.

''cause your my father. Your gonna threaten him.' Abe came and stood in front of me and I audibly growled.

'Now little girl…' He got no further.

'I'm not little…' This time I got no further. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. I turned to face Dimitri. He nodded at me and I gave him a small smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Love you.' I whispered. Worried that he was about to brave my mobster of a father.

'Love you too.' He said just as quietly. He then let me go and followed daddy dearest out the door.

I turned to face my mother who was looking slyly at me. I had this weird feeling we were going to get the talk mothers gave to their daughters when they first got a boyfriend. Thankfully it wasn't.

'So Rose. How's it going? Actually don't answer that. I want to apologize for not being here for you and I want you to know I will be around a lot more and I'm not Lord Szelky's guardian anymore, I'm your Dad's and Yeh.' I smiled at her and leaned over to hug her. As we released each other Dimitri and Abe walked in. I hopped up and ran to give dad a hug. Once we were parted I said something I never thought I would.

'I love you Mom. I love you Dad.'

'We love you too.' They said in unison. I grabbed Dimitri's hand, smiling like crazy and left the room. Once we were around the corner I turned and this time it was me pushing Dimitri up against the wall. I kissed him long and hard and he kissed back with so much passion I thought I might explode with happiness. His figures curled through my hair. But all too quickly it was over as we broke apart to breathe. We exited the shadows and headed back towards our room.

When we got there I heard Tasha's whiny voice cry out.

'Dimka! Where did you go? It was so boring without you!' I was still grinning like a fool but it was faltering slightly.

'Rose! Why have you got that look on your face? You look like you just won lottery or something.' Lissa said. I shook my head.

'Better. I just met my dad. Abe Mazur.' Their jaws dropped. I didn't get it. I would have to ask Dimitri about it later. Ignoring their stares I went over to crash in my bed. I was out before I even hit the pillow.

**SO? Not very good but what ever. REVIEW! Press that smexy blue button. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. So thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am too lazy to name you all but you know who you are and you guys rock! So yeh. This chapter will probably be a bit of a Tasha Bash but yeh more jokes, pranks and fluff and whatever. SO here goes. Um 3 more chapters were put up today. Read them first!**

I woke up that morning in an extravagantly good mood. It was quickly diminished by the sight I walked over too. Tasha wearing a particularly skimpy night dress sleeping very close to Dimitri. Dimitri was on the very edge of the side of the bed opposite Tasha. Obviously trying to get away from her. He was shirtless but that was all I could see. I tried to sneak past so as not tho wake anyone up, but being a light sleeper Dimitri opened his eyes and smiled up at me. My grimace softened into a smile. He pushed himself up till he was standing. He stepped over Tasha and too me. He folded me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

'What are you up too?'

'Just getting some breakfast' I said quietly into his chest. I felt him smile into my head and took my hand in his and we walked to the small kitchen. I rummaged through the pantry until I found what I was looking for. I held them up to Dimitri and grinned.

'DOUGHNUTS!' I grinned at my childishness and I did something I would do for no one else, not even Lissa. I gave him one. He kissed me full on the lips and smiled.

'Thank you Roza.' Gradually everyone else woke up. Soon we were all sitting in a circle ready to play another round of truth or dare. Dimitri started.

'Eddie. Truth or dare?' Eddie looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

'Dare.' Dimitri frowned. Obviously not planning on this. I have to say he looked awfully cute.

'Go down to the dining hall and sing the llama song really loud then steal any greens off peoples plates and gorge on them like an animal.' It was pretty good I guess. It was always fun to hear the llama song.

Soon we were all down in the dining room. But before Eddie could start we were approached by two people I really hated. Jesse and Ralf.

'Rose I didn't appreciate what you did yesterday, but I will forgive you. For a favour.' He gave me an exaggerated wink and licked his lips, but before I could throw punches someone stepped in. That someone was my father.

'Prostitution is illegal boys.' He said in a very lawyerish voice. He then smiled an incredibly scary smile. They quickly scampered off and Eddie began his performance.

**here's a llama**

**there's a llama**

**and another little llama**

**fuzzy llama**

**funny llama**

**llama llama**

**duck**

**llama llama**

**cheesecake**

**llama**

**tablet**

**brick**

**potato**

**llama**

**llama llama**

**mushroom**

**llama**

**llama llama**

**duck**

**i was once a treehouse**

**i lived in a cake**

**but i never saw the way**

**the orange slayed the rake**

**i was only three years dead**

**but it told a tale**

**and now listen, little child**

**to the safety rail**

**did you ever see a llama**

**kiss a llama**

**on the llama**

**llama's llama**

**tastes of llama**

**llama llama**

**duck**

**half a llama**

**twice the llama**

**not a llama**

**farmer**

**llama**

**llama in a car**

**alarm a llama**

**llama**

**duck**

**is THIS how it's told now?**

**is it all so old?**

**is it made of lemon juice?**

**doorknob**

**ankle**

**cold**

**now my song is getting thin**

**i've run out of luck**

**time for me to retire now**

**and become a duck**

True to his word he then proceeded to steal everyone's greens. He threw them on the floor and started eating like an animal. More correctly, started eating like a llama. We all cacked up laughing and ran back to Adrian's room.

'Rose. Dare.' I grinned at that. 'I want you to go to Kirova's office crying. When she asks what's wrong ask about her love life. Than accuse her of being in love with Belikov. When she denies it go all weird. Talk about hot cross buns and walk out of the room.'

And so I advanced towards the old bitch's office. I teared up my eyes and stormed in. She had visitors but I didn't care. Nothing would get in the way of completing the dare. I started bawling and sniffling. She got up and pretended to be concerned, though I could see the anger brimming in her eyes.

'Rose, darling, what's wrong?' Rose darling… wow.

'Everything!' I wailed loudly. Suddenly my face brightened. 'How's your love life?' she appeared taken aback by this and stuttered a couple of words that I couldn't understand. 'OMG! You are in love with Belikov! You are! OMG! OMG! We should have a slumber party and braid each other's hair and paint our nails and tell ghost stories!' Now she was furious.

'1. You have no right to ask about my love life. 2. I am not in love with Belikov…' That was all I needed.

'Hot cross buns and Easter eggs. Bunnies flowers and Hot cross buns…' On it went. I glanced over at the visitors who I now realised was my parents. Shit. I looked up at the ceiling still singing and left the room. When I got back I related the story.

'Tasha. Truth or dare.' She looked at Dimitri in a way which could have been described as loving… I called it oogy.

'Dare.' I grinned mirthlessly. Suddenly she looked really scared.

**Hey guys. I know it's a cliff hanger and that sucks but… honestly, I cannot think of a brutally evil dare… catch my drift. Press the sexy blue review button and I love you forever! Better yet… Dimitri love you forever…  
><strong>


	10. READ! SOOO IMPORTANT!

**A/N I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I had no choice. I have absolutely positively no idea what Tasha's dare should be. My mind is a blank slate needing to be filled. So please guys if you have and kind of evil maniacal idea to get Tasha back for her disturbing annoyance, it would be greatly appreciated! When I get an idea I will update but seriously guys… I NEED HELP! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks too: sunside,** **MorganvilleRoza, Ashley Ayoub, vampirelover.1998 (don't worry, I will), willow, TheHungerAcacemy, ItaSaku1 (for all your review. Dimitri will say something too Tasha… promise!),** **Angel wolf11021, the anon reviewer. (Thankyou. Sorry for the cliffy.), superstarbirds (yeh. Sure Dimitri loves you now ) KiraStyles (I'll try to make the chapter longer. Thanks.) Also thank you too everyone who added this too there favourites and stuff. Thanks **

**sunside, MorganvilleRoza and Ashley Ayoub. You are geniuses, If I don't use your dares with Tasha, I will use them with the others. Thank you guys heaps. I would have no idea what to do here without your help. **

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Richelle Mead, not me. **

**Kay so here goes.**

Thoughts ran crazy through my head and finally decided.

'You have to go to Stan, crying, and start screaming about how you thought your love was real, that you thought Saturday night meant something and that sleeping with your friend was cruel and you will never forgive him, then slap him in the face. Then, run over to a corner, strip naked sit down and suck your thumb and stay there for an hour rocking back and forth in the fetal position.' Her face was pale and I could tell Dimitri was fighting not to start laughing. His face was bright red with effort. Everyone's was, even Christian, who normally would get heaps mad at me for torturing his aunt.

We ran down to the commons where I knew Stan would be praying on wrong-doers. And there in all his glory *scoff* he stood. Tasha ran over to him and started yelling. She slapped him across the face hard, and ran to a corner where she started to undress. Staring at Dimitri the whole time. Bitch! Finally she sat down and screamed, wailed and sucked her thumb. At this point I was in hysterics and totally planning on posting this on YouTube. We ran back up to the room. Dimitri and I were first in and I knew the others would be a few minutes behind us. I stretched up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes. Eddie came in first.

'Man, you guys are fast… EWW! Please, keep this PG!'

'He is right; you are indeed fast, not only in running.' Shocker, that came from Lissa. I grinned shyly at her then mentally shrugged. I kissed Dimitri again, harder this time.

'GOD! MY EYES!' Christian, typically.

'You heathen, he's not gonna do you any favours.' I laughed.

Suddenly Tasha flew through the door, fully clothed.

'Oh god, Kirova just came in and she was gonna…' Suddenly she noticed me and Dimitri holding each other and our close proximity and glared "menacingly" at me. She looked like a kitten. Dimitri's hold grew firmer and tighter around my waist. I smiled pleasantly at Tasha and she looked ready to explode. Her hands caught fire but I knew she wouldn't try and hurt me, for risk of hurting Dimitri.

'Why?' she asked him quietly, but firmly.

'Because, I love her, more than anything in the world.' My body tingled, hearing him say that. She shook her head as if clearing bad thoughts, and said;

'Dimitri, truth or dare?' as if nothing had ever happened. But I knew something was about to happen, so he told her truth as if wishing he didn't have to say a word.

'Did you ever care?' He sighed irritably, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

'Once upon a time, yeh, but not anymore.' You'd expect me to be pissed with his answer, but I really wasn't. I was glad he wasn't breaking her heart. I really disliked her, yeh but I kind of felt bad for her.

'Adrian, truth or dare?' apparently the game was continuing.

'Dare.' Dimitri had a gleam in his eye I didn't know he had. Cunning maybe. Or maybe evil revenge for the dares he played on me.

'Run out and kiss the first person you see.' Oh harsh, he knew it was going to be the dorm matron, the dude, fugly ass dorm matron. We all sat in silence until he came in spluttering and spitting.

'He's gay.' We burst into hysterics, poor Adrian, this only happened to him.

'Ozera, truth or dare.'

**So, what do you guys think? More to come, hopefully it won't be as long this time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thankyou Hanna-Boo101 and KiraStyles. I decided just to do a quick chapter for now and I promise there will be one soon that will hopefully be awesome. **

**Don't own it, yadda yadda, you guys know the drill.**

'Truth.' He was being such a girl.

'Who was the first girl you kissed?'

'Lissa.' He said quietly. That was kind of cute I guess, not that I would ever tell him that. It also was kind of pathetic, seeing how he is such a "ladies man" Notice the mental air quotes. He was obviously embarrassed and suggested we moved to my room because it stunk less of alcohol and cloves and he wanted to find my diary. We all agreed and took our bedding over to my dorm. Before anyone could go in I rushed in and slammed the door. I started shoving things in my closet and cleaning up a bit. I hid my diary under a pile of socks and undies. Yes, I Rose Hathaway, total badass had a diary. I made my bed and quickly hid my candy stash. I opened the door and let everyone in. They all came in and started arranging bedding, Lissa being near Christian, Me on one side of Dimitri and Tasha on the other. God would she ever the get the hint? Better yet, would Adrian who was on my other side. I got up and dragged him over near Eddie and gave up on doing anything about Tasha. She wasn't stupid enough to make a move while I was here was she?

We decided to play something different and so came in Adrian's empty bottle of vodka. Yes, we were playing spin the bottle. I was starting; I kept spinning until it landed on… Dimitri. What sorcery is this? Damn good sorcery if you ask me. I pulled him in and kissed him enthusiastically, he was more than happy to oblige, then Dimitri spun it. It landed on Christian. Everyone but the pair of them was giggling like hyenas.

'Do I have to?' Dimitri asked looking pleadingly at me. I had to say his puppy dog eyes were damn adorable but, I nodded. He leant over and pecked Christian on the lips, quickly retreating. I turned his face towards me and gave him a quick kiss. He looked happy after that. Christian spun, it landed on Adrian. This time the room exploded with laughter. Their kiss was quicker than Dimitri and Christian's yet all the funnier.

Christian was wiping his lips furiously and suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When we stopped laughing we could hear running water and profuse scrubbing. The laughter started up again. Then suddenly I realized; we had to stop playing this game, otherwise I might have to kiss Sparky, or Adrian. I told Dimitri this and he immediately agreed. And that is how I came to be up here, doing karaoke. I was singing a thousand years by Christina Perri.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

I was looking at Dimitri the entire time. Once I was finished I ran over to him and kissed him.

Next was Tasha. She too was looking at Dimitri; she was singing should've said no by Taylor Swift. She was annoyingly good.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_[Chorus:]_

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me... (get back to me)_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same?_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I can't resist_

_Before you go tell me this:_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No... no, no, no..._

_[Repeat Chorus] _

In my head I walked up and punched her. But then I felt bad. When I thought I lost Dimitri I was heart-broken. She had lost Dimitri. I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' I yelled. A girl walked in. She had almond coloured hair and hazel eyes that were so complex you couldn't tell the more dominating colour. She was tall, about Dimitri size and age. She was defiantly Damphire and looked particularly badass. She looked happy though and was grinning in Dimitri's direction.

'Hey Dimwit, how you doin'?' I expected some biting comment from him, but instead he got up and walked over to the girl. He pulled her in a tight hug, I instantly knew not to be jealous, it was clearly a sibling like relationship, but I knew this wasn't one of his sisters. He stepped away and ruffled her hair to which she glared playfully. She turned to do an inspection of the room, her eyes landing on Tasha. Her smile faded into a grimace.

'Natasha, how… lovely to see you.' You could tell instantly there was no way in hell she meant it.

'Bitch, how nice to see you here.' The girl, or "bitch" as Tasha called her was obviously about to give some biting remark when Dimitri stepped in.

'Grace, please.' Ahh so this was Grace. I was inclined to think she wasn't a bitch. She seemed friendly and she was Dimitri's best friend. Also that was what Tasha thought of her and I had a natural aversion to agreeing with Tasha.

'Yes Dim.' She said vaguely mockingly. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

'This is Vasalisa,' Lissa shot him a filthy look. 'Sorry, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, the drunken slob who is currently searching for more liquor is Adrian, Jill and Roza… Rose, and well, you know Tasha, and we are currently karaokeing. And now it is your turn.' She looked positively scandalized.

'Dimitri, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to.' I said, obviously it was a banter from long ago.

'Oh, it's ok Rose, I'll go… if he goes and doesn't sing something from the 70's.' she clearly thought she'd won, but then Dimitri nodded. She grumbled then grinned at me, silently thanking me for trying. She skimmed through the songs and came across one that made her eyes light up with evident joy.

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone _

_I tuck you in _

_Warm within _

_Keep you free from sin _

_'Til the sandman he comes _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_Something's wrong, shut the light _

_Heavy thoughts tonight _

_And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war _

_Dreams of lies _

_Dreams of dragons fire _

_And of things that will bite, yeah _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Grippin' your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_(Whisper) _

_Now I lay me down to sleep (x2) _

_Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2) _

_And if I die before I wake (x2) _

_Pray the lord my soul to take (x2) _

_Hush little baby don't say a word _

_And never mind that noise you heard _

_It's just the beast under your bed _

_In your closet in your head _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Grain of sand _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_We're off to never never-land _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_We're off to never never-land_

We all applauded, she was good. Now was Dimitri's turn, while he was looking for a song she came and sat next to me.

'Hey, I Grace.' She had a deep Russian accent that made her sound like some kind of princess.

'Rose, nice to meet you,' I replied

'Thank you.' She said quietly so only I could hear.

'For what?'

'For looking after Dimitri, finally make him fall in love and getting him away from the bitch.' She said motioning at Tasha. I laughed. It was an attempted deep and meaningful but I somehow knew she just couldn't go without making some kind of joke or snarky statement. She was just like me I thought. Suddenly Dimitri was up and he was singing…

**What should Dimitri be singing? You decide, what do you think of Grace; she is based off one of my friends so yeh I went through all the songs on my phone and I couldn't decide on one, decisions. You guys can make em'. **

**OMG! Has anyone seen the avengers, there are no words to describe the legendness of that move. It was positively, epically awesome and no other movie could ever compare to the breath-taking brilliance of that 2 hours and 22 minutes. I think that was how long it went. Only one thing ruined it and that was the d***heads sitting behind me whom I very aggressively told to shut up. My Mum was there and she told them to shhh. It was lucky she was there otherwise they would have got a serious mouthful from me. But anyway. Can I get at least ten reviews? I will update soon even if I don't get them but it would be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you want to bag it out fine, but if you don't like it don't read it. No one has done that yet so… just saying. I have been annoyed by that kind of thing lately and that is another reason I haven't updated as much. Assignments and my English teacher told me to re-write my essay. Kony apparently isn't a topical issue. Yeh so, anyway, being the rebel that I am I refuse to re-write my essay, so more time for this. Our sub thought it was good and that is good enough for me. Anyway enough with my bitching, review! **


End file.
